The present invention relates to a surface grinding machine.
More particularly, it relates to a surface grinding machine such as for example an angle grinder or an eccentric grinder, which has a transmission housing, and a grinding disc which is movably arranged on the transmission housing and oscillatingly driven by a motor, preferably an electric motor so that an angular transmission transmits the rotation of the motor to the grinding disc.
Surface grinding machines of the above mentioned type are known in the art. One of such machines is disclosed for example in the German document DE-OS 38 05 926. The surface grinding machine disclosed in this reference is formed as an angular grinder. Its angular drive includes a great conical gear pair which is supported in several points and transmits the rotary movement of a motor transversely to its axis. Such angular grinders typically produce a lot of noise and substantially vibrate when high machining costs were not spent for the angular drive parts. The production costs of the surface grinding machine with the use of the angular drive parts produced with low machining costs are high, the handling of the machines is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,281 discloses a pneumatic hand tool with a turnable tool holding head and a rotatable tool driven via a bendable shaft. The tool is mounted on the housing together with the tool holding head turnably over a relatively small angle. The bendable shaft can be bent only a little and is loaded with relatively small forces to be transmitted. With this construction it is not possible to adjust an angle between the motor axis and the tool axis to be equal 90.degree.. As a result, in certain applications it cannot be used with the same advantages as the angle grinders.